


The Coffee Cult

by Raynbowz



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynbowz/pseuds/Raynbowz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do the members of Torchwood keep coming back, in spite of all they've seen?  Here's one answer . . .</p><p>This is just a little something I came up with, and my first try writing Torchwood.  Many thanks to D for all that you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Cult

It is a secret society, with few members. They act like they come for their jobs, but really they come here every day to imbibe the sacred fluid provided by their god. They each relate to their god a bit differently; one member of the group has the audacity to refer to the god as “Tea-Boy”, but inside himself he knows to go no further. The two women are more worshipful but hide it well, offering a mere, “Thank you, Ianto.” The boss offers to shag the god, and would for just one sip. 

Disobedience, they know, brings instant decaf.


End file.
